


so tame my flesh and fix my eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Internalized Homophobia, Other, the golden rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I think about it, sometimes."  Bronn leaned back in his chair.  "What'd it be like to share a whore with him.  Me on the bed, her on top of me, him behind her.  I think what it'd be like, if we were going at it, and then suddenly our balls touched."Or, the in-universe reason why Cersei will no longer talk to Bronn.





	so tame my flesh and fix my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm rewatching seasons 7 and 8 for a completely different fic or three, and it strikes me that Bronn is a) really uncomfortable talking about feelings with Tyrion, and b) really, really obsessed with other guys' cocks. 
> 
> Rating for language, because Bronn can't stop talking about cock.

"More wine, Ser Bronn?" Cersei signaled the serving girl before he could answer. Her brother's pet sellsword had been gulping down good Arbor Gold like it was the watered slop his sort drank in their low taverns. Soon enough he'd be spilling his secrets, such as they were. Cersei knew you could buy a man's sword, but never his loyalty. She needed something to hold over Ser Bronn, else she would have to order him away from Jaime. She did not trust him with Jaime's life. Jaime did, because he was stupid, so it fell to her to take care for them both.

Bronn was listing in his chair by the time they brought out the cheese and fruits. Cersei steepled her fingers. It was time to move the topic of discussion away from the war and on to more personal matters, which was why it surprised her when Bronn said, unprompted, "I love your brother."

"Yes," said Cersei, taking a sip of the sweet ice wine served with dessert. It was quite good, and utterly wasted on this commoner. "We're all quite fond of Ser Jaime."

"No," said Bronn, and hiccoughed. "Your other brother."

The smile froze on her face. Thankfully, he was too drunk to notice. And he was a man. Men tended not to be able to tell false smiles from real ones even when sober. "Tyrion."

"Aye," said Bronn. "Tyrion, the little fucker."

"I suppose he did knight you." And pay you ridiculous amounts of Father's money, yet not enough of it to buy respectability. Or tact. "That's always a great bond between two men."

"A bond." Bronn shoved a plum in his mouth. Its juice dribbled down his chin. "Between us. I'd rather more than a bond between us, if you know what I mean."

"Currently," said Cersei, "I believe it's an ocean that's between the two of you. What would you--"

"A whore," said Bronn.

Jaime had said Bronn wasn't able to shut up about whores, but she'd thought he would have known better than to discuss them in her presence. She supposed he must truly be too drunk to think.

"A whore?" Her teeth were on edge, clenched. Unlike Bronn, she wasn't nearly drunk enough for this.

"I think about it, sometimes." Bronn leaned back in his chair. "What'd it be like to share a whore with him. Me on the bed, her on top of me, him behind her. I think what it'd be like, if we were going at it, and then suddenly our balls touched."

"And what would it be like?" Men, she knew, wanted all sorts of strange things in bed, but touching the Imp of Casterly Rock's balls seemed a good deal stranger than most.

"Magical," breathed Bronn. "Or if me and Tyrion were inside the same whore's cunt, and our cocks rubbed up against one another's, and just, you know. Kept rubbing up against one another's."

He sounded like he might forget where he was and start rubbing his own cock, Cersei thought. Maybe she could get Ser Gregor to carry him from the room without damaging him too badly. 

"I've seen it, you know. His cock. It's not as small as the rest of him. It's, it's. It's a nice cock."

Something of her disgust must have shown, because Bronn leaned back towards the table, trying and failing to put down an elbow. He ended up nearly knocking over his glass and with one hand in the cheese plate. He said, defensively, "It's not an abomination unto the Seven if it's in a threeway."

The night air was cool on the back of Cersei's neck. She still missed her hair. "Do you think I care what is an abomination unto the Seven?" _Shame, shame,_ they'd shouted at her as they threw fruit, vegetables. Shit. _Shame, shame._

"Sometimes I think about getting a whore on her hands and knees and entering her from the back," said Bronn, "while she sucks Tyrion's cock. And I grab her hips and I pull her back, and I thrust her forward, till she's gagging on it."

The fools. The cowards. Cersei was not ashamed.

"Or maybe," she said, interrupting Bronn's tiresome rambling about some poxy whore and her damned brother, "you think about sucking Tyrion's cock."

That shut him up, at least. He gaped at her, mouth big enough to shove a cock or three into, and then began to deny it.

"Don't bother," she said, and helped herself to more wine. "Your secret's safe with me."

"What secret, I told you I don't--"

Cersei smiled. "Ser Gregor, please see Ser Bronn back to his rooms. I believe he's had too much to drink." He might not even remember this in the morning, she thought. He'd wake up with a pounding head and an uneasy sense that she'd got the better of him somehow. Good. "Sweet dreams, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater."

"I really don't want to suck it," said Bronn feebly, as Ser Gregor led him away, "Your Grace." 

It wasn't what she'd been expecting, of course, and it was of limited use, but.... Cersei toyed with her wineglass. Even with that secret, she couldn't truly trust him, not after that. She couldn't be alone with him, or even in the same room as him. Tyrion had killed their father; Tyrion had killed her son. Mayhap for the love of her stunted, murderous brother, Bronn might take it upon himself to kill Cersei if he were left alone with her.

Or, worse, he'd start talking about her little brother's cock again. And that was a risk she simply could not take.


End file.
